Simple Logic
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, LxLight] When reasoning fails, there's always simple logic. Simple logic tells him that it feels good to have Light-kun's hand down his pants, so therefore, the hand stays.


Well, the bad news is, I'm a year older. The good news is, now I can legally read and write this stuff.

Yeah, so, in celebration, have a quick handful of pop-porn; hot, buttery, and ready to eat.

(Er, I get the feeling that I should say something like, 'Don't read if you're underage', but then I'd feel like a big fat hypocrite. So, I won't say anything.)

* * *

**Title:** Simple Logic

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Pairing:** L/Light

**Rating: **Hard R.

**Word Count: **530

**Summary/Description: **When reasoning fails, there's always simple logic. Simple logic tells him that it feels good to have Light-kun's hand down his pants, so therefore, the hand stays.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Porn. No real spoilers, but I guess I make reference to stuff in Volume 5 or thereabouts.

**A/N: (**scowls) I'm not even sure why I wrote this, since I'm quite unhappy with Light right now, just having finished Volume 7. (scowls more) And in my opinion, L's just a little too awesome to be paired with anyone. Anyway, this is porn. Enjoy, and leave me to scrub the memory of Chapter 58 from my mind.

**Disclaimer:** Damn straight, I don't own Death Note. (muttermutterscowl)

* * *

Flat on his back, L cannot think of any reason why he should _not_ be screwing Yagami-san's son.

He is well aware that his reasoning ability is down by almost half, (dangerous statistics, dangerous, dangerous) but simple logic tells him that it feels good to have Light-kun's hand down his pants, so therefore, the hand stays. He also does not need to be a genius to know that Light-kun quite enjoys it when he circles the head of his erection with his thumb, so therefore, he grips tighter and circles faster.

Light's face looms above him, flushed and damp, short, golden brown bangs screening his glazed eyes from view. L reaches up and uses his index and thumb to tuck the strands behind Light's ear, lock by lock. Honey brown and beetle black eyes meet as L drags his hand down Light's shaft, causing the younger man to hiss with desire. They both squirm in an effort to get closer to each other, and their erections brush through the fabric of their jeans. Twin groans of pleasure rent the air.

"L," Light rasps, mouth open and panting, "What are we doing?"

L sidles his eyes to the side. He's not sure if this is a rhetorical question or not, (Light-kun is incredibly precocious, after all) but just in case…

"Giving each other hand jobs," he replies, biting off the last syllable when Light presses his thumb into his slit. He bites his lips to quell a moan, and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on sensation alone; the hard, satiny member sheathed in his hand; the sweat-slick palms that grasp him tightly, moving faster and faster, making the chain rustle noisily; the tiny sparks of electricity that generate low in his stomach and spread all over his body, in wave after wave. His breath becomes shorter and harsher with every second that passes.

"Yes… but… why? We… we shouldn't be…" Light punctuates each word with a sharp jerk to L's shaft. The older man's hips begin to move of their own accord, urging Light to go faster. The pressure is building, is it feels almost _too_ good. He is close…

"Because…" L grates out through clenched teeth, and comes, hips jerking, splashing liquid on his pants and all over Light's hands. It only takes a few more pulls to finish off his partner, and soon, Light is coming as well, with a long hiss of pleasure. His come runs down L's hand, warm and sticky and not altogether unpleasant.

"Because," he repeats, and hopes that that can be answer enough.

Light collapses onto him, harsh puffs of breath warming the side of his neck. L plays with his hair absently, allowing himself to think, if only for a while. After all, all actions have their subsequent consequences, which must be faced. And he knows that it can turn out to be quite problematic, that the number one suspect in the Kira case (97!) makes him feel tingly in his pants.

But he will ruminate further on this later, when he can crouch comfortably in a cushiony chair, a cup of tea close at hand, reasoning abilities back in full. For now, simple logic tells him to shut Light-kun up with a kiss before the younger man can say anything to ruin the mood.

* * *

**A/N: **Blah. I know, right. What's a novice at Death Note doing L-POV for? But, whatever. Comments are reaaaally nice.

Happy (belated) birthday to me.


End file.
